Capable of Love?
by ZStar46
Summary: Bella is studying journalism, and Edward studying Computers, she has been hurt before, can she let Edward in and try to love again?


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns all of twilight**

**BPOV**

I had just got back from working at a small coffee house near UW, where I was currently studying journalism. When Alice had literally jumped on me as a soon as I walked in, wanting to to go the local club.

"Alice, I really don't feel like going out tonight, let's just stay here and watch movies?" I whined, I had been at work all day, the last thing I wanted to do was go to a club and have men trying to get with us.

"Oh come on Bells, please. Rosalie, is with Emmett tonight and it's just you and me a girls night out. No men whatsoever." Alice pleaded. She always does that and I always give in, it's been like that ever since I met her short arse back in high school. She was my best friend and I could never say no to her.

"Fine, but you're buying the first lot of drinks"

"Yay, I love you Bells, you won't regret this!"

...

Two hours later Alice had finished teasing my hair and my makeup, which I had to say didn't look as bad as it normally does. In fact I thought I looked pretty hot. She had done my makeup so my eyes looked smoky with a lot of mascara which extended my lashes, which I loved. Alice had picked out my outfit like always. I had tight black skinny jeans, with a black almost lacy top that was quite low cut and left little to the imagination and some black high heels that I had protested against, but Alice said I was getting off lightly as she had picked out a dress to begin with. I soon shut up and went with it.

As we walked in to the local club, there were a lot of people, more people than usual. Alice stalked her way over to the bar to get us some drinks, while we were waiting for our drinks these two guys came over, they both looked pretty cute, but one of the certainly had my attention while the other was so interested in Alice he almost tripped over the bar stool.

"Hi there, can I get you a drink?" The tall one asked.

"As you can see my friend here is getting our drinks so no thanks." His green eyes were shut down and disappointed with my response, but I didn't care. Or did I? He had these coppery locks, that were one big mess, that looked like he had tried to tame them, but gave up, it was perfect, and the way he pulled his hand through his hair as he talked, made me melt. He had a chiseled jaw line, which made me melt more. I needed new panties that's for sure, but I still was incapable of letting him buy me a drink. What is wrong with me?

"Oh I see, well we will just leave you to it then, didn't mean to bother you. Come on Jazz let's get some more drinks" he said before walking away.

"BELLA, what did you do that for, they were gorgeous, and he seemed really interested in you, not to mention the other guy he was gorgeous, and couldn't stop smiling at me!" She whined disappointingly that I had turned them away.

"Ali, you said no men, girls night out remember"

"Bells when they are that hot, who cares what I said"

"Well sorry Alice, but I never wanted to come tonight anyway, but do you really think he was interested in me?"

"Oh so now you see it after they walked away" she groaned, "Bells, not all men are like Jacob"

"I know, but it's still hard for me to trust guys and notice that they are interested in me"

"Bells it's been almost a year you can't let what he did ruin your chances of being happy"

She had a point. I had wasted so much time on him, that I was letting him and the pain he caused me, ruining my happiness. "Okay Ali, let's go find those hot men."

Just as we walked away, I accidentally bumped into Mike Newton. Mike and I used to be good friends in high school, until he asked me out and I said no, he wasn't too happy about that. In fact he went psycho over it, and said I was leading him on and teasing him, in the end my dad found out and he said he sorted it out, whatever that meant. It wasn't too hard to keep things from Charlie, what with him being the Chief of Forks Police department.

"Watch where the fuck your going bitch" he roared as he turned round to see who it was.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there" I apologized sincerely. That didn't matter though once Mike knew it was me that was it.

"Well well, if it isn't little Isabella Swan, now you're going to be sorry bitch" as he gripped his hands around my arms tighter.

"Look Mike I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I'm really sorry, can you please let me go, you're really hurting my arms.

"Why the fuck should I?"

The next thing I knew Mike was on the ground and I had landed in someone's arms.

I turned round to see whose arms I had landed in, and it was Jazz from before.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall into your arms" All I am doing tonight is fucking apologizing.

"Hey darlin, it's alright I actually grabbed you while Edward here punched that guy that is now on the floor" Jazz said with a slight southern drool.

"Huh" As I looked up, there he was standing above me holding his hand.

"Hi, we met before, I'm Edward Cullen, and this here is my friend Jasper Whitlock"

"Uh hi, I'm Isabella Swan most people just call me Bella, and the short pixie looking girl is Alice Brandon, I'm so sorry about your hand, you didn't have to do that" Yet again I was apologizing for my stupid clumsiness.

"Well Bella, I did have to do that, as he looked like he was really hurting you, and I couldn't let that happen" He said with a crooked grin, yep I definitely need new panties now. I took his hand that he had reached out to pull me up. As I did there was a spark that pulsated through my body. What the fuck was that. I wonder if he felt it.

By the look on his face, he did, his face was as shocked as mine. I wanted to know what that was and what it meant. I looked around to try and see where Ali was and she and Jasper had already got introductions out of the way and were talking and laughing, by the look on her face she was ecstatic and liked Jasper already. My eyes focused back to Edward and his beautiful green eyes.

"What was that?" I said breathlessly when my words had returned to me that was all I could say.

He chuckled and his crooked grin returned "I think that is what they call chemistry sweet Bella."

I was speechless, not only was there a gorgeous man standing in front of me, he had also saved me from Mike Newton, and it seemed he actually liked me.

"Do you want to get out of here" He asked still smiling and still holding my hand

What was that supposed to mean did he really think that he could save me from Mike, and then I was all his to take home?

_He never actually said where he was taking you._

I know but he is a guy that what most guys think about.

_He could be different, just give him a chance Bella._

Great now I'm talking to myself.

"Uhh... w-well... umm I'm here with Alice so umm no I don't think so"

He must have seen the look on my face as he quickly retracted his words. "Oh Bella, I didn't mean to take you home, oh shit how bad did that sound. Fuck.. I don't really do this, but there is something different about you. All I meant was go somewhere quieter to talk or something. And now I'm rambling. I'm sorry I do that when I'm nervous."

"Edward breathe, its okay, I understand, I admit that I thought you meant take me home. I'm happy if you want to go somewhere quieter, but only if Alice and Jasper come. I'm not leaving her."

Edward chuckled "Oi Jazz, you want to go somewhere quieter, with Alice and Bella?"

"What do you say darlin, want to go somewhere quieter?" Jazz asked Alice who was clearly hanging on his every word.

"Oh, Jazzy you don't need to ask me twice."She squealed dragging Jazz behind her. "Come on Bells"

"I'm coming"

...

We had walked down the street to find an all open cafe. It was empty, which was good, as Alice could fill the whole cafe with her squealing and laughing.

"Oh Bells, I'm so glad you agreed to this, I know I promised no guys, but I really like Jazzy, and I think he really likes me. He's so sweet, kind, and not to mention fuckhot." She squealed as she was reapplying some of her makeup in the bathroom.

"It's okay Ali, Edward is really quite sexy too, and I think he actually likes me" I said with massive smile lighting up my face.

"Come on let's get back out there before they think we've disappeared."

As we walked out, I looked at Edward who then met my eyes, and smiled. He pulled me into his side of the booth, and Jasper did the same with Alice. It took all of five seconds before they were making out with each other.

After a lot of talking and getting to know each other, turns out we go to the same uni, and he shares a dorm with Jasper just like I do with Ali, it also turns out has Emmett's cousin, who would have thought? Emmett never mentioned he had such a hottie for a cousin. Both he and Jazz, are studying a computers degree.

We also spoke about our families; his lived in a big house just on the outskirts of Seattle, his dad Carlisle was the chief of surgery at Seattle Grace, and his mum Esme, an interior designer. I told him about my dad who lives back in Forks, and my mum Renee who lived in Arizona, but didn't really so much about her.

"So Bella, would you like me to walk you back to your dorm? I think Alice might be going back to mine." He said embarrassingly.

"I don't mind Edward; I won't say no if you're offering" I smiled.

The walk back was pretty quick, I wanted it to be longer, I loved being around Edward, and I had only known him a few short hours.

"Well this is my dorm, thanks for walking me back"

"Your most welcome my sweet Bella" and at that moment his lips crashed against mine, his hands wrapped around my head, pulling me in closer to him, soaring me into a meltdown, and what would be the best kiss I ever had. He slowly pulled away after what seemed an eternity of kissing. I didn't want him to stop, but I knew he couldn't stay either.

"Wow" was all the words I could muster up.

"Good night my sweet Bella"

"Edward, wait if Ali, is going back to yours, where are you going to stay?"

"Emmett is staying at Rosalie's apartment, so I will probably crash at Emmett's, don't worry about me"

"Oh okay, good night Edward"

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic, let me know what you think


End file.
